During the manufacture of a display device, usually it is necessary to attach, or adhere by an adhesive, two substrates arranged opposite to each other, so as to perform preset processes and then the two substrates are separated. However, the yield of the product may be probably reduced during this procedure. For example, an ultrathin substrate attached on a carrier substrate may be damaged in separating them from each other, a liquid crystal material may be damaged in curing the adhesive using ultraviolet rays, a long period may be taken for thermocuring the adhesive, and so on.
Due to such requirements on the display device as small thickness, high display quality, curved surface or flexibility, it is necessary to improve processes (e.g., an adhesion or separation process) and the adhesive for the manufacture of the display device, so as to improve the quality of the display device.